Hogsmeade
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: I see my future. I see her. I see us. I see us never being apart. I see a family. But most of all I see her smiling face every day. Please R&R. HG/FW


Ok so This is my favorite couple and I only just realized that I have only written two stories about them. So I wanted to write more. So I have this one and two longer ones I am working on. For all my fans reading my other two long stories I am still writing I just have writers block for them atm. But I am working on them. So please enjoy this story.

~*~*~*~*~

Hogsmeade.

Oh what a place. The smell of sweets and sugar in the air, the excitement making even the grumpiest of men smile, the third years dancing around Free at last. I remember being one of those third years. The first time I came to Hogsmeade was a blast. Sugar on every corner, the biggest joke shop I had ever seen, well next to mine and George's that is. The Professors smiling, I can never pin point a time when the Professors smiled and we weren't in Hogsmeade or during the tri-wizard tournament. The buzz from the first time your Free to be in a bar by yourself and drink butterbeer. Oh, I do sometimes miss the walls of Hogwarts and being a kid with no care in the world.

But I mustn't dwell on the past. George and I are here to see about opening up a new joke. We hired staff last week and are ready to go. Of course there is one particular reason I chose Hogsmeade and at this time of the year. Not to George's knowledge of course. The reason is very special to me.

My Girl.

My girl is still at Hogwarts and doesn't finish for two years. It is already term three and I miss her very much. We saw each other four weeks ago and I know I should feel grateful. But I can't. I suppose that is what happens when you find your soul mate. Your mind has no other thought but them. Your hands want to touch nothing else. And let me tell you if she is not around nothing in this world is a colourful as it should be.

So I we are walking up from the entrance to Hogsmeade and George is looking around in pure shock and annoyance.

"Oh great, the Hogwarts kids are here," he groaned at me. My mind, still stuck on the many beauties of my Girl, took a few seconds to register his voice and another few to remember he wasn't part of this plot. Which in some ways was odd. But I suppose even Velcro is split apart sometimes. I looked up and tried to act as shocked as I could.

"Oh great! Oh well we did make a meeting suppose we can't cancel it," I tried to sound convincing. I failed! I should have known George knew me too well. He rounded on me and stared right into my face.

"We are here to see Her aren't we?" he asked so carefully so calmly I could barely tell he was mad.

"Well since we are here at such a convenient time we may as well," I said as innocently as I could. Of course once again George saw right through it and shook his head turning around flailing his arms into the air and walked off in a huff.

Ok so maybe I talk about My Girl all the time and maybe I complain that she is not around and just maybe I wallow in self pity for weeks after she leaves making George do all the work. Ok so maybe I can see why he is mad. But it's not my fault. He will know what I mean when he meets The One.

So now that I was alone and here "conveniently" an hour early I decided to go to where we said to meet. At the Three Broomsticks.

So I have an hour then an hour long meeting then one more hour to see her. I am excited. I sit at the table unable to sit still. The room already seems a bit brighter. Then out of the corner of my eye I see her. Her beautiful brown hair flowing in the breeze. Then my hopes died as I see some Red and Black hair twisting and knotting in the wind next to her. They entered the shop letting a fierce cold breeze in with them sending everyone in a fit of shivers. Anyone but me. I can't think of myself when such a beauty has walked in. I can't take my eyes off her but she hasn't seen me yet. She has to turn around and look at me. She has to.

Hermione look at me!

Then he eyes landed on me. Two things happened at once both giving my butterflies, or as my Girl so rightly calls it, Flutterbys. The first is looking deep into her dark brown eyes that fade to light brown as the move from the iris' with specks of amber through them. The second is the amazing smile she has as soon as she sees me. It spreads across her face so quickly it is hard to believe she wasn't smiling when she entered the shop. Harry, Ron and Ginny look to where she is looking and groan in disgust.

Cry Babies.

I can't sit down any longer. I stand up and as I am doing so Hermione wrestles through the table to my awaiting arms. When she is finally there I hold her so tightly. The best way to describe it is. She is so precious I am holding her tight enough that she will never be away from me but soft enough that her fragile body won't get crushed. Then she pulls back and stands on hey tip toes to kiss me. In the Muggle movies they say that fireworks explode when you see kiss your true love. But that is nothing close to what I see.

I see my future. I see her. I see us. I see us never being apart. I see a family. But most of all I see her smiling face every day. That is the best thing in the world to me and it almost makes up for not seeing each other for so long.

Almost.

~*~*~*~*~

Thankyou for Reading and please Review. I really like this one because I needed romance. Also I was hoping if anyone knew any great Romance FanFictions they have come by could you give me the names or links. Thank you


End file.
